The present invention relates generally to the field of question answering systems and more particularly to transforming questions in question sets.
Question answering is a computer science discipline within the fields of information retrieval and natural language processing. Question answering is concerned with building systems that answer questions posed by human users in a natural language. Question answering systems may take a natural language question as input and transform the natural language question into a query through the natural language question's logical form. Question answering systems continue to face difficulties interpreting questions.